


Broken Illusions

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Harry is viper, He was broken, Viper is Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Mist Arcobaleno, Viper… Mammon. They’d once had another name, before they broke him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

They’d had many names before and after the curse, Viper, Mammon... the Mist Arcobaleno. Those were just the latest ones. It was strange, but they realized that even those in the Varia didn’t even know there true name.

How long had it been since they shed there name.

Fleeing a situation no one should have to live with.

A cloud would have escaped long before then, as they hadn’t realized what a gilded cage they were in.

They’d been a nimrod as a kid, but most kids were.

Not that they’d had a chance to be anything but, as they’d been raised practically a slave when growing up.

Tsh.. they saved that backwards magic using idiots known as magical’s, but they’d demanded and demanded more. He was to be there eternal hero, wasn’t he grateful to do his duty, marry who they told him to, and oh... that money the Government needs your heritage more then you.

They’d taken everything before he could even touch it, loosing the last bits of false freedom and any chance to learn what his parents had left him.

Of course the being once known as Harry Potter broke.

Just not in the way they wanted him to.

Mist flames born as his magic was sealed under there control.

He remembered Ginny screaming as he killed her when she tried to rape him on there so called wedding night. The terror as he ripped apart everything to claim what was his, leaving mist of the wizarding world shattered behind him.

He knew that even now they still hadn’t rebuilt much.

He became Viper after, using Mist flames to hide himself and survive.

There would be no golden boy, no freebies or slaves for him ever again.

Everything would be paid in cash.

Trust was something that was something he couldn’t afford.

He did find it hilarious though, that no one knew his true gender or name.

At least with the curse broken he could eat Mapo Tofu again.

Still he wondered if was time to move on from being Mammon, another name and life.

After all, as the Master of Death sooner or later it would be noticed hsi adult form wasn’t aging.

END


	2. When witches burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scene from vipers past when he was still harry

The red had giggles, her eyes gleaming as she took in the struggling almost man before her. Her magic had him stuck on the bed, his clothing torn from him leaving his perfect form fully open to her.

 

_Mine, all mine_

 

She giggled again as he struggled harder, silly boy he was hers.

 

“Please Ginny, don’t do this,” Harry begged his face white in fright.

 

“Oh Harry, your mine now, i’m your wife. And I’m going to have your children, not that you’ll have anything to do with them. The ministry going to keep you busy. After all, you want to do what they say... after all its the only time your magics free,” Ginny purred as she slipped out of her wedding dress.

 

Harry lay still eyes closed, and Ginny hoped she hadn’t broken him, after all he was still needed for his job.

 

“That’s right, come to mama,” Ginny smirked leaning forward.

 

At that moment his eyes snapped open and she paused, his beautiful green eyes were indigo in colour.

 

“No, no.. this is my life,” Harry said, something inside him he knew was broken.

 

“Die bitch,” Harry snarled.

 

Ginny could only scream as indigo strange flames ripped through her body and out her mouth. Harry could only watch in anger and shock as his ‘wife’ died horrifically in front of him, the flames soon burning the room around him and the ties no longer supported by magic slipped off.

 

Quickly he grabbed clothing, clothing Ginny wasn’t forcing on him. Looking at his right wrist he sighed seeing the glowing tattoo there, so the flame was definitely not magical.

 

Without another word of thought he left the home of the girl that thought she could claim him like a toy, a smirk spread across his face. He didn’t know if he’d live through today, but he’d burn these slavers to the ground and regain his freedom.

 

END


End file.
